My Super Sweet Fifty
by Meru Stark
Summary: Após aquela noite, nada mais ficaria em seu devido lugar. Verão? Não era, mas ele achou, mágicamente o clima era quente naquele dia.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Esta fic me pertence, mas a história de Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling.  
**Draco/Harry - Sirius/Lupin - Snape/Lucius**  
**Contém:** Cenas fortes de violação, romance, AU, Mpreg, Lemon. Está fic é Yaoi, se não gosta de Yaoi, não precisa lê-la.  
**AVISOS: **Esta fic se passa no quinto ano de Harry Potter, não irei matar o Sirius, Cedric está vivo.

* * *

  
** Meu querido diário**

Me chamo Harry James Potter, sou filho de Lily Evans e James Potter, no momento estou com quinze anos.

**23/04 - 16:00 -** Estou aqui relatando alguns momentos que por mais absurdo que pareça, aconteceram...

**28/04 - 23:00 - **Sabe quando você acha que o inferno é terrivel? Pois bem, não o ache o pior de tudo. Ninguém nunca te disse que a vida te da algumas coisas bizarras? Olhares dignos de Malfoy, cartas sensuais a la Diggory ou pode até ser chocolates apimentados sexualmente por Snape, afinal, quem disse que eu não sou o que todos desejam, e ainda sou virgem, não esperem muito.

Olha quem fala, hoje teremos um baile, para todos que quiserem estar nele, se é que me entendem e está quente, estranhamente quente aqui. Verão.

"Harry, oh you touch my tra la la" - digamos ouvir coisas da boca de Snape, não, eu to vendo realmente coisas neste exato momento, ele passando a mão no rosto suado.  
[Oh, você tocou no meu tra la la.]

"La la la la la la la," cantavam os outros naquela sala.  
"La la la la la la," dançando o que provavelmente era algo insinuante.  
"La la la la la la la."delirando sem saber se era um verdadeiro Imperius ou era apenas o clima de verão.

"Hum, my ding ding dong" - respondo inconscientemente, sabe quando você parece estar com o olhar todo copenetrado na pessoa? Snape, snape...  
[Hum, meu ding ding dong.]

"Oh, you touch my tra la la" - Não exatamente o que imaginam, eu acabei nos braços de Snape, ninguém me entenderá nunca, tava calor demais para pensar.  
[Oh, você tocou no meu tra la la.]

"La la la la la la la," repetiam todos em uma dança frenetica.  
"La la la la la la." esfregando os corpos uns nos outros de modo excitante.

"Hmmm... my ding ding dong" - respondo indo até eles, nessa dança frenetica de acasalamento, me esfregando, tirando a camisa, quente demais.  
[Hmmm... meu ding ding dong.]

"La la la la la la la," todos passavam-se as mãos.  
"La la la la la la." e gemiam coisas insanas.

Deep in the night,  
[Tarde da noite,]  
I'm looking for some fun,  
[Estou procurando algo divertido,]  
Deep in the night,  
[Tarde da noite,]  
I'm looking for some love.  
[Estou procurando alguns amores.]  
De-de-de-deep in the night,  
[Tar-tar-tar-tarde da noite,]  
I'm looking for some fun,  
[Estou procurando algo divertido,]  
Deep in the night,  
[Tarde da noite.]  
I'm looking for some ...  
[Estou procurando algo ...]

Eu começei a andar pelo salão olhando todos, passando por várias mãos que não faziam questão de passarem por meu corpo, meu corpo de uma doce e inocente criança, não sabem o quanto isto aqui anda me excitando, quero algo que me traga prazer, vou procurar nos olhos de todos, ou talvez iremos apenas nos revezar. Não, não revezarei, quero sempre ser o passivo, gosto dessa posição, de quatro?  
Encontro Draco Malfoy já sem suas usuais calças, somente de boxer, sua malícia me tocava, la la la la la... fui indo de mansinho até ele, era para varias as loucuras, ele me mostra o firewhisky e eu aceito, esquentando mais aquela noite de festa onde todos se divertiam em uma grande orgia.

You tease me,  
[Você me da prazer,]  
Oh please me,  
[Oh por favor,]  
I want you to be my lovetoy,  
[Eu quero que você seja meu brinquedo de amor,]  
Come near me,  
[Venha para perto de mim,]  
Don't fear me,  
[Não tenha medo de mim,]  
I just can't get enough of you boy.  
[Eu só não consigo o bastante de você garoto.]

É isso que ele me pede? Eu dou prazer? Ele não sabe o que posso fazer, passo a mão em seu grande membro por cima da cueca, agora talvez o firewhisky tenha tirado minha razão [convenhamos querido diário, a virgindade também]. Draco vem até mim e começa a me beijar o corpo inteiro, dizendo que eu dou prazer a ele, começo a gostar da sensação de ser dominado, ele morde meu pescoço, lambe meu peitoral desnudo. Como se eu não já tivesse seminu com esse calor.  
Humm, é tão gostoso. Excitante como ele passa a mão em mim, ele as desce e chega ao local de tra la la la la, abocanha a boca nele todinho me fazendo gemer de 'purificação', eu nunca havia sido tocado daquele jeito. Reviro os olhos, se não estivesse suando tanto e aquela música, que música era aquela? Eu juro que colocaram de propósito. Chega de pensamento estranhos, Draco decide beijar-me.  
Nos beijavamos selvagemente, ele começa a avançar aonde eu ainda podia sentir medo, mas não naquele dia, aquele dia eu me daria para quem quisesse.

Oh, you touch my tra la la.  
[Oh, você tocou no meu tra la la.]  
La la la..  
Hmmm, my ding ding dong,  
[Hmmm, meu ding ding dong,]  
Oh you touch my tra la la,  
[Oh você tocou no meu tra la la.]  
Hmmm, my ding ding dong.  
[Hmmm, meu ding ding dong.]  
La la la...

Deep in the night,  
[Tarde da noite,]  
I'm looking for some fun,  
[Estou procurando algo divertido,]  
Deep in the night,  
[Tarde da noite,]  
I'm looking for some love.

You tease me,  
[Você me da prazer,]  
Oh please me,  
[Oh por favor,]  
I want you to be my lovetoy,  
[Eu quero que você seja meu brinquedo de amor,]  
Come near me,  
[Venha para perto de mim,]  
Don't fear me,  
[Não tenha medo de mim,]  
I just can't get enough of you boy.  
[Eu só não consigo o bastante de você garoto.]

Ambos gemiamos na mesma intensidade, no começo é doloroso e eu acabei dando um grito nada agradavel, mas depois...só se deseja mais e mais, esses foram meus gritos para ele, enquanto ele puxava meu cabelo e mordia mais meu pescoço e minha pele branca.  
Ah, passamos horas nessa orgia descontrolada, mesmo ficando só eu e o Draco no mesmo cafofo, ninguém mais estava nele, madrugada de prazer, insana.  
Maldito calor, música e horas para se fazer um baile secreto.

Oh, you touch my tra la la.  
[Oh, você tocou no meu tra la la.]  
La la la..  
Hmmm, my ding ding dong,  
[Hmmm, meu ding ding dong,]  
Oh you touch my tra la la,  
[Oh você tocou no meu tra la la.]  
Hmmm, my ding ding dong.  
[Hmmm, meu ding ding dong.]  
La la la...

Oh, you touch my tra la la.  
[Oh, você tocou no meu tra la la.]  
La la la..  
Hmmm, my ding ding dong,  
[Hmmm, meu ding ding dong,]  
(ding ding dong)  
Oh you touch my tra la la,  
[Oh você tocou no meu tra la la.]  
Hmmm, my ding ding dong.  
[Hmmm, meu ding ding dong.]  
La la la...

E foi assim que isso veio a me acontecer, ressaca depois daquela noite, acordar sem roupa e sem explicação, três semanas depois...as consequências.


End file.
